In a general speaker enclosure design, in addition to the provision of a sound outputting speaker in the enclosure, a passive radiator would usually be further mounted at a proper position in the enclosure to increase the low-frequency efficiency of the speaker when it outputs sound. That is, the low-frequency sound output by the speaker can be effectively extended through the resonance of the diaphragm of the passive radiator to enable good bass effect.
The use of a passive radiator enables better resonance of the sound wave output by a speaker and improvement of the bass quality of the speaker enclosure. However, the conventional passive radiator includes only one surround suspension, which tends to result in irregular shake of the diaphragm and cause the problem of serious sound distortion. In addition, the conventional passive radiator usually requires a relatively heavy diaphragm to thereby have reduced efficiency.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved passive radiator structure that overcomes the problems of the conventional passive radiator, including irregularly shaking diaphragm, sound distortion and low efficiency.